


At Heart

by Kanarek13



Category: White Collar
Genre: Artist!Neal, Fanart, Gen, Gen Prompt Bingo, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 23:43:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7409830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanarek13/pseuds/Kanarek13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had a new name and lived in a new place but at heart he was still himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Heart

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** For my buddy [](http://doctor-fangeek.livejournal.com/profile)[**doctor_fangeek**](http://doctor-fangeek.livejournal.com/) who celebrates her bday today, wooohooo \o/ I hope you are having the best time ♥ As you can see, I went with artist!Neal this time because just like you, I have a soft spot for him :P Happy birthday *hugs*
> 
> This fills the _**reincarnation**_ square on my [Gen Prompt Bingo card](http://kanarek13.livejournal.com/105716.html) \o/

  
[ ](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/q319l6j72zegojc/atheart.png?dl=0)  



End file.
